1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inverse multiplexing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing transparent circuit connection between time division multiplexed circuit lines connected by a packet switching network.
2. Background Information
Modern telecommunication networks utilize packet switching techniques to route data between switches or nodes of the network in a connection oriented manner. Often, these packet switching networks provide multiple communication paths between nodes. Users having various voice, data and video communication equipment attached to end nodes of such a network often have no control over which communication path will be used between nodes. Nevertheless, users do require assurance that the communication network will route data through the network in a fashion which guarantees that the data will be played out of an end node in the same sequence that it was presented to a source node. Failure to do so may render communication between users impossible.